Brotherly love Or not
by Naomi817
Summary: The twins are doing their club routine when all of a sudden Hikaru decides to throw a curve and actually kiss Karou. Will a new type of love form between these brothers. What will their family and friends say? Rated M for sexual content... Yaoi and Insect if you don't like don't read. if you do then enjoy and please read and Review! Multi-chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I usually do Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfics however I had a request to do a Ouran High School Host club one and I am really excited to do it so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**All the credit goes to Alec21550!  
Alec I hope you enjoy the story!**

**This will be a multi chapter story... I hate feeling that I have to put it in only one chapter so be prepared for a lot of 'interesting' things!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR THE STORY LINE!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INCEST, IF YOU DONT LIKE ANY OF THIS PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON IF YOU DO LIKE IT THEN ENJOY THE STORY!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Today was an average day, just like any other day. The club was crowded as usual. Tamaki Senpai the king was saying some cheesy line which caused all the girls around him to scream. Kyoya Senpai was sitting down writing in that black book of his… hmm I still wonder what he writes in there. However now that I think about it maybe I don't. There was also Haruhi who was passing out commoner's coffee. Then there is Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai. Honey Senpai was acting like a 5 year old on Christmas while Mori Senpai was just sitting there quietly. However the girls still were screaming for them. I don't understand how the girls love Mori Senpai when he doesn't say anything. At least me and my brother say and do things to get a kick out of the girls. Speaking of which here is my cue, Karou just spilled some coffee on his finger. Now it was my turn to grab his finger and kiss it.

"Karou you need to be more careful."

"I know, I am sorry Hikaru."

I brought his face to mine and looked him in the eyes. The girls were already screaming at this point. 'Normally Karou and I would separate after that, however lately I have been feeling really weird, and I don't know why. I just keep feeling that I should go farther, but I don't know why. Is it for the girls? No I don't think so… maybe if I'… at that point Hikaru took the chance and leaned in the rest of the way, actually pressing his lips on Karou.

To say Karou was shocked would be an understatement. He was so confused they never planned for that to happen. 'Why was Hikaru changing the role, and even worse why do I not want this to end?' after a little while Karou closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Both forgetting where they were. The girls weren't complaining, it was all the girls' wet dream to see them actually kiss. They all were screaming and had blood coming from their noses. The rest of the host club stopped what they were doing completely and was staring at them.

Tamaki leaned over to Kyoya and asked "Are they aloud to do that?"

"Well we made a rule that we were not a loud to do anything physical with the guests, but we never made a rule on doing physical stuff with the other members. I never thought it would come up, but I guess we should stop them before they kill the girls. I would say they lost enough blood as it is." And with that Kyoya got up and separated the boys. He leaned down to the twins so only they could hear "I suggest that you two do that in the privacy of your house. I don't think your parents would approve of their sons making out in public, especially with each other none the less. Besides you two will be cleaning the mess you guys made." Kyoya nodded to all the blood on the ground before he addressed to all the girls in the room "I am sorry ladies, but we are gonna be closing early."

There was a bunch of awws, however all the girls left eventually. "I expect this to be cleaned up before tomorrow." And with that Kyoya and the rest except for the twins left.

Both of the twins cleaned in silence. They finished really fast and Hikaru was sitting on the couch resting. After a bit Karou came down and sat next to him. "Hikaru why did you change the script?" He was truly confused. It wasn't because he didn't like, actually he really enjoyed it, however they made a promise that they would never actually kiss.

"I don't know… I have been thinking about it a lot lately and for some reason it just has been really nagging at me so I decided to just go for it… d-did you n-not like it or something?"

"No! No not at all I l-loved it. It just surprised me."

"You loved it?" Hikaru couldn't help but have a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I did."

"So if I did it again?"

"Then I would probably kiss back." Karou at this point was blushing really bad, but he didn't know why. I mean hey it was his brother. Don't relatives normally kiss… well okay maybe not like the way they were thinking, but should it be so embarrassing? The two also flirted, it should be such a big deal, however all that thinking disappeared when he felt Hikaru's lips press against his. Karou leaned in to deepen the kiss so when he felt the tongue glide over his lips, he just had to open his mouth to grant entrance.

Hikaru pulled away when he started to feel his pants getting uncomfortable. 'Woah I don't think that is supposed to happen when you kiss your brother… do I like him more than a brother? It has to be. Oh God, what am I gonna do about that.'

Karou looked down at what his brother was looking at and if his face could get redder it probably would have because when he looked down, he saw a bulge in his brothers pants, and what scared him the most was the fact that he had one to match it.

"Uh brother-"

"Yeah I know… me too."

"Kyoya is right though. Father will not be happy if he finds out."

"Well what are we supposed to do Karou, keep it from him?"

"I don't know, don't yell at me! I am just as lost as you are."

"I know I am sorry… lets go home and think about it tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

**First chapter is done! I am sorry it was slow I just had to someone put the plot in there... the next chapters will be enjoyable! **

**Stay tuned to see what happens with our favorite twins. Will they tell their parents and or friends? Will they just ignore the actual love forming? What will they do at night when they are trying to sleep in the same bed? Guess you will have to wait! **

**Please review! :)**

**Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is kinda sad, but also has some good stuff. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND MINOR LANGUAGE  
THIS IS YAOI AND INCEST!**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE HIT THE BACK IF YOU DO LIKE THEN PLEASE...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hikaru and Karou got home around 10:30pm. Everyone in their house was asleep. Both went upstairs took a shower and got ready for bed. After both were dressed, they crawled into their king size bed and cuddled like they used to. However for some reason, now it felt different. Hikaru had is arm wrapped around Karou, but instead of a brotherly way it felt more intimate.

'How is this possible? How did I fall for my twin brother? Okay yes he is very sweet. Karou has always been there for me. I guess the host club probably didn't help with the fact that we flirt all the time, and I can't forget the fact that he is extremely handsome. I guess what surprises me more is the fact that Karou thinks the same… or does he… does he think that kiss was because of brotherly love, oh god I hope not.'

"Hikaru are you awake?"

"Yeah I am what do you want?"

"I was just wondering, what do you think the parents will say about… know you what happened in the club?"

"Okay good so you didn't think it was just a brotherly kiss."

"Well no why would I? I mean I have only seen mother and father kiss like that, and I don't think you're supposed to get… you know hard when you kiss your brother."

"haha no Karou you are not" Hikaru felt Karou tense so he continued "But we are not like other brothers."

"Well how so?"

"Well for starters I love you… and I don't mean brotherly I mean I love you more than a brother should, and I don't think there is anything wrong with that."

Upon hearing Hikaru basically confess his love for him, Karou relaxed exceedingly "Well I love you too, and I mean more than a brother should too." Karou turned around to look at his brother, even though he had an extremely red face. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh, but when Karou started to pout Hikaru leaned in to give his brother a passionate kiss in which Karou kissed back with an equal amount of passion.

Hikaru smiled into the kiss and decided to go further. He stuck his tongue out and asked for entrance. Of course Karou granted entrance and opened his mouth. As soon as it was open enough Hikaru slipped his tongue in his mouth and was feeling all around, every inch, even cavern in Karou's mouth he was claiming as his.

It felt amazing having Hikaru's tongue in his mouth. So much so that he kept moaning into the kiss which kept getting Hikaru hard. They pulled away to catch their breath because both were panting very badly. After a few seconds Hikaru went down and started kissing Karou's neck. It felt like heaven to Karou. Because he is in the host club, he is not allowed to have an actual relationship, so this was foreign to him however it felt amazing.

Hearing all Karou's moans was killing Hikaru and he needed to find contact, so he climbed on top of Karou. He was still attacking his neck, however now he decided to lower his hips to Karou's and starts to move his hips in a circular motion.

Karou lost it, he gripped Hikaru's lower back to make sure it stayed there pressed against his own hard on and was grinding against it in rhythm with Hikaru's. Now it was Hikaru's turn to moan, however he caught himself and kissed Karou to muffle his moan. Both were going at it for a while, and at this point neither were gonna last.

Hikaru lifted his hips along with his head and looked at Karou. They both were debating if they should go all the way. What if their parents heard or something happened. They both were virgins after all. Neither knew how loud they would be or really how to do it.

So instead Hikaru smiled at Karou and started kissing down his brother's stomach. Finally reaching his brothers boxers he slid them off to stare at his prize. He gave an experimental lick, hearing the breathy moan from Karou he got the courage to put the whole thing in his mouth and start to suck. "Ugh Hika-" Hikaru was bobbing his head up and down, every time he reached the head he would lick the slit collecting pre-cum on the way. He could feel Karou tensing which he guessed meant he was getting close. They both have relieved their selves to know what happens, however Hikaru wasn't sure what he was supposed to do after his brother released. Did he swallow or spit it out did he even let it in his mouth? Was he supposed to take his mouth off before the final blow or- too late he heard his brother grunt and call his name. Then he felt his brother's warm liquid go straight down his throat. Hikaru decided to swallow the rest and look up at his brother. Seeing his brother come down from his high could have made Hikaru cum right then and there however he knew better not to cum in his pants, so he held it in.

After Karou came down from his high he looked at his brother and smiled. "T-that was a-amazing brother!" Hikaru couldn't help but smile even though he has hurting like crazy from how hard he was. And if on cue Karou looked down and noticed that his brother was hard. "Here Hikaru let me help." And with that they switched places and Karou did the same think Hikaru did to him till both were satisfied. After they both were satisfied they crawled under the covers and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning both felt amazing. They both slept the best they have ever had in their lives. Realizing they had school today they got up and got dressed. They went down stairs to have breakfast. When they got their both of their parents were there.

"Good more mother, father" Hikaru and Karou spoke in unison.

"Good morning dears, did you sleep well?" Their mother asked. She was always the nice one.

Again they spoke in unison "yes mother very well."

"Well that is good, well anyway me and your father have a business meeting in America this weekend and won't be back until two Fridays from now, so you guys will be alone."

"Okay mother we will behave we promise."

"I know sweetheart you guys always do."

"Say mother I have a question?"

"Yes Hikaru what is it?"

Hikaru looked over at his little brother, and then at his mother "So in class we are reading a book and it's about two boys that are in love… what do you think on that?"

"Well as long as they are happy I don't supposed there is anything wrong with it." Hikaru was happy to hear his mother say that although he did notice his father's scoff on the topic. Hikaru looked at his father and asked what he thought.

"What do I think? I think that both the boys are being a disgrace to their families."

"How so?"

"Well okay they get married how the hell are they gonna have kids? In my opinion they are just ending the family line right there."

"Oh. Well okay I see your opinion." He turned to his mother and asked another question "What if the two boys were brothers." His mother's eyes got big, and full of disgust, but then went back to normal.

"Incest you mean? Well I don't believe in it, but I guess if they really love each other then there is nothing they can do about it."

Hikaru started to relax, well that is until his father spoke up "Oh God that makes it worse! How could two sons do that to their family! If I was their father I would not accept it! No way. That would be dishonoring their family! Hell they shouldn't even be in the family anymore." Sigh "What type of book are they making you guys read?"

"Nothing father, don't worry about it. We finished the story already."

"Well if they make you guys read a story like that again let me know and I will make sure you guys don't have to okay son."

"Yes okay father. Well me and Karou have to go to school bye mother, bye father." Hikaru kissed his mother on the cheek and bowed to his father, then basically dragged his frozen brother to the car.

"You heard that right Hikaru, Father said he would disown us if he figured out." Karou was scared now he was in hysterics right now, and Hikaru was trying to calm him down.

"No brother don't worry. Everything will be okay. We will just have to get him to realize that it's not as bad as he thinks and besides were not the only boy Hittachin's we don't have to keep the family line going. We have cousins. Besides for the time being we will just have to keep it on the down low. We just can't let them know until we get everything settled okay?"

"But what about our friends? What will they say?"

"We don't have to tell them either."

"You really think Kyoya Senpai won't find out?"

A shiver ran down Hikaru's spine "Well we are gonna have to tell him, and hopefully he won't act like father. However I don't think he will Kyoya Senpai is a good guy and he will keep our secret if we ask. If anyone can't know it would have to be Tamaki Senpai. Let us just get to school and forget this morning happened."

"Okay.

* * *

**YAY! this chapter is up! And I had a little Lemon in it yay! **

**Anyway yes, I made Hikaru and Karou both semi innocent in this story because in my opinion in the past they both hated everyone but themselves and now that they are in the host club they cant have a Girlfriend because that would mess up the host club.**

**I also made their Father not agree because I don't know many fathers that would be accepting to his son's screwing eachother and falling in love... sorry if you don't agree, it is just my opinion :)**

**Now next chapter we will see what our dear Kyoya says about all this... tune in next time!**

**Please REVIEW, this is my first non Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic and I am worried it wont be good enough... Please give me your thoughts!**

**Naomi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry that it was taking me a while to update. My labtop broke this weekend, so I had to go to school with my mothers until it is fixed. well oh well... I didn't want to write another chapter when I knew I couldn't save it on the labtop... but I did anyways just for you guys :) When I get my laptop back this weekend I promise you I will write more. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they are the reason that I actually decided to write this chapter even though I don't have my laptop so that means you all should review more ;) lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND MINOR LANGUAGE  
THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INCEST IF YOU DONT LIKE EITHER PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO THEN ENJOY!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The day went by as it normally would, the only difference was that the twins seemed worried about something and would not talk to Haruhi when she asked what was wrong. The teachers seemed to ignore them, which was fine with them. Even though all the kids around them were very worried as well, they decided to let them be. It kind of reminded everyone of the past, when Hikaru and Karou ignored everyone. Everyone hoped that wasn't the case.

After school was over, the twins got up and basically ran to the club leaving Haruhi behind. When they got there they were panting, but was happy to see that Kyoya was the only one in the club room.

"Hey guys, geez what happened? It looks like you just ran a marathon."

"Yeah, yeah we wanted to get here before everyone did. We wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay then, come sit down." The all went and sat on the couch. "So I am guessing this has something to do with your guys feelings for each other?"

Both the twins eyes got huge, they were flabbergasted. Karou was too shocked to talk so Hikaru did mainly all the talking. "What the hell, how did you know?"

"Oh please, I knew it all along. I was just waiting for you guys to figure it out. You would have never believed me if I just came out and told you that you two felt more than brotherly love to each other. You two would have blamed the skits you two came up with, however I always knew the truth."

"A-and you don't care?"

"Well particularly no. It really is none of my business who you two fall in love with. Honestly it would make my job easier. If you two don't get girlfriends then you two can stay in the club, which is helpful as seeing how you two bring in a lot of money." Hearing Kyoya's reason both got a sweat drop roll down their heads. Of course Kyoya only cares about the club.

"You probably are thinking I only care about the club-" 'Great now Kyoya can read minds.' "-but honestly I don't. you two are my friends and I care about you a lot. I might not show it all the time, but I do care. That is why I am guessing you will not want me to tell anyone about your relationship. Am I correct?"

"Uh yeah especially Tamaki Senpai seeing as he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Yes I agree, Tamaki would make a big deal over this and it would defiantly be bad for the club."

Both the twins knew that even though Kyoya kept saying everything in relation to how it would effect the club, they knew he was also worried about them.

"Did you tell your parents?"

Kyoya noticed the slight frown growing on both of the twins faces, and wondered if he actually really wanted to know.

"Not directly no. I asked them what they thought pretending that it was a book we were reading in school, and mother was okay with the two boys part, but when we added the brothers part in it… well even though she didn't say it out loud I did see the disgust in her eyes."

"And do I even want to know what your father had said?"

"Probably not know." Sigh "he told us that it would be a disgrace and that he if it were him he would disown them. He would never have his sons screwing each other and ruining the family name."

"I am sorry to hear that. Fathers can say pretty harsh things."

Hikaru knew that Kyoya was not just talking about their father. He knew Kyoya's father would never win the 'best father' award, and out of all the parents, he had to think that Kyoya's father was probably the worse. So maybe that is why they both felt better talking to Kyoya about this kind of thing. "Thanks Kyoya Senpai."

"No problem, if you guys aren't up to it, you guys can go home today. One day will not kill the club."

"Yeah that would probably be best. I feel that if we stayed we wouldn't be able to do our position well."

"I agree. Will you guys be okay going home though with your parents?"

"Huh, oh yeah they left for a meeting in America, they won't be back for a while."

"Very well, after the club is over I will come stop by and check on you two, maybe the three of us can go out and get something to eat."

"Yeah that would be great thanks Kyoya Senpai."

After that the twins started to leave the room only to be stopped by the rest of the members coming in.

Haruhi has been very worried of them so when she saw that they were leaving that made it worse. "Hey Hikaru, Karou are you guys okay? Where you guys going?"

"Yes where are my two lovely boys going?"

"Home" both spoke in unison with a lot and annoyance in their voice. They didn't want to talk to any of them at this moment.

Haruhi got the hint that they did not want to talk to anyone, however Tamaki did not. "Aww but what we need you Hikaru, Karou you guys are so good in the group the girls love you. Besides I don't think Kyoya will be happy to let you guys go!" Tamaki was all glowy and smiley, well that is until he heard Kyoya speak up.

"Actually I told them to go home. If they stayed here they would probably actually hurt the club more than help it. So please don't be a bother and let them leave." At being called a bother, Tamaki was crushed and went to a corner to sulk and make mushrooms.

After giving Kyoya a thank you look the twins left the room and headed home.

* * *

By the time they got home, their parents had already left. The servants asked if they should start to prepare dinner and the twins told them no because they were gonna go out to eat with their friend, however it would be nice if they would prepare a snack while they went to talk a bath.

Both Hikaru and Karou went to their room. Hikaru went and got the bath prepared while Karou just stood there staring off to space. Karou was always the good kid he absolutely hated when his father was displeased with him. Therefore, this whole thing was talking a toll on him.

After he got the bath ready, he went out to his room and dragged Karou into the bathroom. "Come on Karou let take a bath, and get our minds off of this morning."

"Okay."

They got undressed and when climbed into the big bathtub.

Karou couldn't take it anymore "Hikaru, what if father finds out and really disowns us?"

"Karou I don't think he will. Listen he loves. We will just have to get them to know slowly. Besides if something does happen we will always have Kyoya on our side."

"That is true, but I wouldn't want to bother his family… hell his father scares me more than ours does."

"That's the truth."

Now come on Karou we have a while until our parents come back and we have to face them, so let us just enjoy the time we have together alone."

Karou smiled he knew his brother was right. "Okay your right."

Hikaru leaned in and gave Karou a kiss before he started to clean him. 'I promise brother, I will always be here for you and I will always watch over you, no matter what happens with father. I will always love you.'

* * *

**Hey guys so this chapter is up. I really hope you enjoyed it. please tell me what you think. **

*****As you can see I really wanted some one to be on the twins side, so it did take me a while to chose however I did chose Kyoya for a reason (Not just cause he is one of my favorite characters...)  
I chose him cause I feel that they both kind of have the same problem with their fathers. If either bes their self then their father will not accept them. I chose him because of the episode where Kyoya's father visited the club... if you disagree on my choice then let me know who you would have chose. if you agree let me know that also! **

**Well that is all for today please let me know what you think on the story so far. the more reviews I get the faster I update... they make me see that people are actually enjoying my story and want me to continue... **

**I will try to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend (That's when I get my laptop back!)**

**REVIEW (make me wanna write more!)**

**NAOMI**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well I said I would put another chapter up this weekend... it might be the end of the weekend but it still is the weekend! lol Sorry for the delay I want planning on putting it up on Friday or Saturday but I was actually busy. I hope you guys like this chapter. The real smut is finally here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNINGS: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND MINOR LANGUAGE THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INCEST IF YOU DONT NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE DONT READ**

**This chapter warning: There is a sex scene between brother's if you don't want to read it please skip it... it is in its own box.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The twins got out of the bath around 4:30. They had their snack and decided to sit down and watch a movie until Kyoya came. After the bath, both were abnormally silent. They finished the movie and was about to put another one in, when they heard the doorbell ring. Hikaru looked at his brother, giving him the 'I got it, you don't have to get up look' and went to open the door.

"Ah hello Hikaru, I am here as I said I would."

"Yes I remember. Listen ever sense father flipped out, Karou has been acting different even around me. I am really worried about him. I need your help."

"Okay, I understand, but what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, maybe get his mind off of things at dinner. I think he thinks that our feelings are a sin and that it's the worst thing in the world."

"Well I will try my best. I don't want Karou hurting mentally either. Go get him."

"Alright" and with that Hikaru went into the house and got his brother.

After the twins got their shoes and jackets on, all three got in Kyoya's family car and headed out. They went to some extremely fancy restaurant, but to them it was like a commoners Mac Donald's. After the hostess had brought them to the table and flirted for a bit, the waiter finally forced the hostess to leave so he could take their orders. Honestly all three of them were slightly pleased that the waiter made the girl leave. Okay so it was fun at the club to flirt with the girls, however when they were out of the club, they did enjoy being left alone.

As soon as the waiter left with their orders, Kyoya got down to business.

"Hey Karou how was school today?" 'Start off simple, that's a good way to make people feel better right?' Honesty Kyoya had no clue what to say to the sad boy. He never had to cheer someone up, well unless it was Tamaki, but that was way too easy.

"Huh, oh, uh fine I guess."

"Are you liking your classes?"

"Yeah they are fun."

'Well this is awkward…' "Uh we missed you guys at the club."

"Oh sorry, did we hurt the clubs budget? If so I will compensate on however much-"

"No, no you are fine Karou. Actually you guys helped a lot."

Karou actually looked kind of curious. "Really how so?"

Kyoya inwardly smirked. He finally got an emotion out of Karou "Well because you two were not there, we had to make up for it, so I asked all the girls if they wanted to buy a magazine just in case something like this happened again."

Kyoya handed the twins one of the magazines that he was selling.

The twins looked at it closely and both spoke at the same time "When the hell did you take these photos?"

Kyoya only smiled. So Karou spoke up. "Honestly Kyoya Senpai that has to be illegal or something."

"Haha well if I told you when I was gonna take them, then they would never look natural."

"That is true" Karou said while looking through all the pictures. He started to get a blush on his face so he decided to speak "c-can I keep this one?"

"Of course Karou."

"Thanks."

Well now that Karou was feeling better the conversation and dinner went a long smoothly. After they ate and paid, they all decided to go to the twin's house to watch a movie.

* * *

They got home and all settled into the movie room. As the movie went on, Kyoya noticed the brothers starting to get fidgety and scooting close to each other. Guessing on what was about to happen Kyoya made up some excuse saying he had to go home. He also told them that he did not need an escort out so they should just stay there… Hikaru could have sworn he saw a wink, but he wasn't too sure. However now that Kyoya left and it was just the twins, the arousal in the room got really stronger… along with the awkward silence.

Karou was the first to break it. "Hikaru I have been thinking and I don't want father to ruin our relationship. Whatever we started to have, I don't want to bundle it up. I am not saying that we should tell father, but I don't think we should not do anything about it either."

"Really?" Hikaru asked and Karou nodded. "Good because I don't think I could hide my feelings anymore" and with that Hikaru leaned in for a kiss.

At first it was supposed to be just a chaste kiss, but instead it turned out to be a full on make out session. Karou wrapped his arm around Hikaru's neck to deepen the kiss, and Hikaru put his hands around Karou's waist. After seeing that Karou wanted to go farther, Hikaru bit Karou's bottom lip and asked for entrance, which of course he got. Finally both pulled a way to get much needed oxygen.

Both were panting really badly and they were both very hard at this point. Hikaru didn't want to rush his brother so he didn't say anything, however he was very relieved and a bit surprised when Karou offered for them to take it to the bedroom.

"Are you sure Karou? You know what you are implying right?"

"Yes Hikaru I do, and I am ready. As long as it is you."

So Hikaru nodded and took Karou's hand, and went upstairs.

* * *

They reached the bedroom and Hikaru pushed Karou on the bed and climbed on top of him. He bent down and started kissing Karou while he started unbuttoning Karou's shirt.

Feeling the breeze on his stomach Karou realized he was shirtless and quickly started to take off Hikaru's shirt. Once both were shirtless, Hikaru sat up and looked at his brother's chest. 'Yup just like mine.' And with that Hikaru took his hands and traced his brother's body which caused a moan to escape Karou's mouth.

Feeling his pants get too tight, Karou decided to move things along faster, so he decided to get Hikaru's pants off.

"Well now Karou aren't you just impatient."

"Well I would love to relieve this" he says pointing to the bulge in both of their pants. Hikaru let out a soft chuckle and nodded. After that neither hesitated, and within a few minutes both were naked as the day they were born. Even though they both took showers together they never really took the time to look at each other and with both of their dicks next to each other and fully erect, they both noticed something and ended up both blushing but for different reasons.

"What the heck Karou? How is yours bigger than mine when we are twins!"

Karou couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know, but does it matter, your till on top."

Hikaru grinned at that "true that's all that matters!" But deep down the fact that Karou was bigger than him, even if it was by a mere centimeter it still bothered him. Anyway to get his mind of it Hikaru went in and kissed his brother while he rubbed his dick on the one below. It felt so good, both knew that they weren't gonna last long if they kept it up, so Hikaru broke away and asked his brother to suck his fingers.

Karou gave him a questioning glare.

"I heard that it will hurt if you are not prepped, and because we don't have lube, it is said that you can use saliva for a substitute."

"Did you look this all up?"

"Well yes Karou, I didn't want anything to go wrong the first time we did it. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay." Karou smiled and took his brother's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them to make sure that they were all covered in saliva. After he thought they were good and ready Hikaru pulled them out and set them near Karou's entrance. "So it is said that it will be uncomfortable at first. I might even hurt, but they promised it would get better, so please bare with me. Just make sure you relax."

Karou nodded, but as soon as Hikaru entered the first finger he tensed up.

"Karou please relax."

"How am I to relax when there is a finger in my ass."

"I don't please try." Hikaru thought about it for a moment, and then the light bulb on top of his head lit up. He took his other hand and grabbed his brother's cock and started pumping it. Slowly Karou started to relax and so Hikaru added the seconded finger and soon after the third. After Hikaru thought Karou was good and ready, he pulled his fingers out and was pleased to hear his brother whine of protest.

After a moment Karou noticed that his brother was moving anymore. "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"Well I don't know how I am supposed to lube this up though. I feel like it's gonna hurt if I don't."

Karou thought for a moment, then he got on his need and took little Hikaru in his mouth, licking it up to make sure it was fully lubed. After a bit Karou stopped and went to lay back down on his back.

Hikaru smiled and then went and lined his dick up with his brother's entrance. "You ready?"

"Y-yup." Even though Karou said he was, he still felt nervous. Even though it was his brother, it was still Karou's first time. Then he thought about it, 'It's Hikaru's first time as well,' so he felt a lot better.

Even though Karou said he was ready Hikaru still saw the same nervous feelings that he was feeling so he did it as slowly as possible. Every time Karou winced in pain he would stop and ask if he wanted him to pull out. However Karou kept telling him to keep on going. Finally once he was fully in, he waited till his brother gave him the okay and when he did he slowly thrusted in and out over and over.

The pain was still there but it was faintly going away. Well that was until his brother hit something inside him that cause him to scream out in pure bliss. "Hikaru p-please there a-again and Harder." Hikaru nodded and aimed for that exact spot over and over and much harder. 'Huh I guess that prostate thing was real.' Seeing his brother's cock just lying there, Hikaru decided to grab it and pump with his thrusts.

"Oh god Hikaru I am about to cum."

"It is okay brother me to. Let's cum together."

"Okay." And with that both went a few more thrusts and released calling each other's name. After they rode out their orgasms. Hikaru pulled out and laid next to his brother. Finally when both their hearts calmed down the slipped under the covers and Hikaru pulled Karou in an embrace.

"I love you Karou."

"I love you too Hikaru."

And both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

They woke up feeling better than usual… well besides all of the dried up semen on their stomachs. Well the decided to take a quick shower and get ready for the day. Both agreed that today will be the day that they would tell the host club about them, and if they didn't support them then that is the club's problem not theirs. They didn't need anyone but their selves. However they both still were hoping that the club would accept them. Well there was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Yay first love scene of the story! I really tried to make it seem like it was their first time, so let me know how you think I did.**

***** I believe it being their first time they both would be nervous because of not really knowing what to do... so yeah...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. **

**Tune in next time to see what the rest of the host club thinks... **

**_QUESTION_****: should I make one of the host club characters the bad guy and not accept or should they all accept it... I feel like if one didn't it might make the story more interesting however it is up to you guys... Please tell me your idea and the most choices win...**

**A. Tamaki**

**B. Haruhi**

**C. Mori**

**D. Honey**

**E. They all accept**

**I want results! everyone who reads please tell me your pick!**

**Review! **

**Naomi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am soo sorry for the late update. I was planning on giving the vote thing a bit of time but not that long... This week just has been Hell for me. Being sick in college sucks. No I am not better, but better then I was before :) Well this Chapter is now done and ready to be put up. **

**So the question I put up on the last chapter, I didn't think there would be so many different opinions. and so there were two that had the most votes and so I decided to do both. I am sorry if yours wasn't the one picked, and I am sorry if you didn't like it. I tried my best. **

**Now on to the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND MINOR LANGUAGETHIS IS YAOI AND INCEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO THEN PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The twins both woke up feeling better than they have in a long time. Well besides the fact that Karou's ass was sore. It couldn't have been a better night for either of them.

Karou rolled over on his other side to get a glimpse of his brother and saw that Hikaru was already looking at him. Having his eyes lock with his brother's, Karou smiled a small, heart-warming smile. "Good morning Hikaru."

"Good morning Karou. How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully. It was the best night of sleep I had in a long time."

Hikaru couldn't help but feel so warm inside hearing that. All the warmth that was in his body suddenly went to his lower regions when he thought about what happened last night. None the less, Hikaru just smile at his brother, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well good Karou, because it was the best night for me too. Well, we might as well get up and get ready for school."

"I guess you are right." Karou started to get up and couldn't help but cringe from the pain in his butt.

"Oh, sorry Karou…"

"No brother it is okay. It's really not that bad."

Hikaru still seemed hesitant about believing his brother, however he let it go. Hikaru started getting out of bed ignoring the fact that he was still semi-hard from thinking about what happened last night.

However Karou did notice it. "Uh brother?"

Hikaru looked at Karou, then looked at where his eyes were aiming. "Oh don't worry about it."

"I am not worried about it brother, however I-I do want t-to help you." Karou face just kept getting redder and redder after every word that came out of his mouth. He didn't understand how he could get so embarrassed when talking to his brother.

Karou was so focused on his own embarrassment that he didn't realize that his brother's face was just as red. Hikaru tried to cover up the blush and embarrassment with smugness. "Oh well if you want, I am not gonna stop you."

Most people would have thought Hikaru was quite rude, however Karou knew that his brother got this way when he was embarrassed so he did not say anything. Instead Karou grabbed his brother's hands and brought him closer. When Hikaru got to the bed, Karou stood up and switched places with his brother. Now is brother was sitting on the bed and Karou was kneeling in between his brother's legs.

* * *

Slowly Karou grabbed his brother's legs and pulled them apart so he could get closer.

Thinking about what his brother was about to do to him, Hikaru's dick twitched and got that much harder.

Karou leaned forward and started licking Hikaru's now fully erect dick.

"Hmm" Hikaru moaned really loud enjoying the feeling of Karou's tongue on his dick. Karou couldn't help, but smile at the fact that he could get such a reaction from his brother, so he started getting a little braver.

"Hikaru do you like this?" Karou asked right before licking up, trying to stick his tongue up the head of Hikaru's cock then forcing what he could in his mouth. "mmmmph! Mmmmmphh!" Karou moaned with his sweet, wet mouth covering the head of Hikaru's dick and licked up and down the length of it. Hikaru was getting really close and Karou noticed so he started sucking harder.

"Karou I am about to-"

"That's okay cum for me Hikaru," and with that Hikaru thrusted into his brother's mouth and let out his cum all in his brothers mouth. Which, Karou was able to swallow all of it.

After Hikaru came down from his high he looked into his brother's eyes and kissed him. "Dang Karou that was amazing."

Karou blushed. "Thanks, well let's go take a shower and get ready for school."

After taking a long shower and eating breakfast they called the driver and went to school. Both knew today was the day that was going to either make it or break it with them in the host club. The club was going to either accept them or hate them. Both hoping on the latter.

* * *

They got to school about 30 minutes early, so they decided to get to class early. Both were very nervous about having 'the talk' with the rest of the club members, however they didn't show it as much. Only if you really knew them, would you be able to tell that something was different. Basically Haruhi was the only one that could tell, but she didn't say anything.

School ended really fast and they got to club. They made an announcement saying they needed everyone to stay after, so they could speak to them after the club was over.

After what happened yesterday, Tamaki was freaking out thinking they were planning on quitting. So all throughout the evening, every chance he got, Tamaki would go up to both of the twins telling them how good they were doing and how they are such a big thing in the club. By the time the club was closing the twins were actually getting really annoyed of Tamaki's appraisal.

After all the girls finally left, thanks to Kyoya, because he knew what the twins were about to do, the twins got all the members to sit on the couch.

"Okay so we have to tell you guys something really important."

Tamaki, not being able to keep his big mouth shut, speaks up "Please don't leave the club! You guys are part of the family I can't lose you!"

Hearing Tamaki say that the twins were planning on leaving Honey joined in. "Wait you guys are planning on leaving? No you can't Hika-chan and Karo-chan, we will miss you. I don't have any classes with you, how will we see each other if you quit." Honey started crying.

Seeing as this wasn't going as the twins planned Kyoya stepped up. "Would you guys just shut up and listen to them. No they are not going to quit." When Kyoya raises his voice you know everyone will shut it. Kyoya looked at the twins and gave them the go ahead nod.

After giving Kyoya the thank you nod the continued. Well more like Hikaru continued. "Well as you both know that Karou and I's host club role is brotherly love… well more than brotherly love I guess you would put it, right?" Everyone nods. "Well lately the role hasn't been just a role anymore, if you get what I mean."

All of the members, besides Kyoya had a confuse look on their face. Then Mori Senpai caught on. "So you're saying that you guys actually love each other more than brothers now?"

Both the twins nodded. Then everyone caught on.

Honey was the first to speak. "Aww that is soo cute!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"So it doesn't bother you guys?"

Honey- "Nope! I love it!"

Mori-"As long as you guys are happy."

Tamaki- "Well it is not my favorite thing, but I will support you guys, because like I said you guys are family. Hey I am just glad you did not decide to leave the club." He ended it with a smile.

The twins were so happy to hear that so far everyone agreed then the turned to Haruhi and Hikaru's heart broke, because when he looked into her eyes, he saw a look of disgust.

He was scared to ask, but he had to know, "Haruhi are you okay with it?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" But even though she said she was, they all could still hear the disgust in it.

"Haruhi please do not lie, I can hear the disgust in your voice."

She sighed. "Well what do you suspect? I would be fine if it was two boys together, but you two are brothers, related. Doesn't that bother you guys?"

"Well it did at first, but we got used to it. I mean we cannot help it. I love Karou and that is not going to change. I don't want to lose any of you guys as friends though."

"Well I won't tell anyone, but I am sorry I just cannot support it." Haruhi then turned and walked into the back room. Both twins looked so defeated. This is the last thing they wanted. They did not want to lose a friend. Kyoya noticed the sadness in the twin's eyes, and he was going to go do something about it. Kyoya left and went to go find Haruhi.

* * *

She wasn't hard to find. She was sitting on the piano's bench just calming herself down. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Kyoya walked in. So when Kyoya spoke she jumped.

"The fact because they are brothers isn't the main reason why you don't accept is it?"

"Jeez Kyoya Senpai you scared me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What makes you say that?"

Kyoya just gave her a look that basically said 'don't question me?'

Sigh, "Okay you are right. It is just I am so confused."

"And what are you so confused about?"

"Well I used to think that Hikaru always well liked me, and I was just starting to get used to the idea."

"So you don't have feeling for Tamaki?"

"Well that's what had me confused in the first place. I did have feelings for Tamaki Senpai, but I also started having feeling for Hikaru. Ever sense that day that he found me in the church during that storm. Tamaki Senpai keeps only thinking of me as a 'daughter' and I feel like our relationship isn't going to go anywhere, but I use to think that Hikaru and mine would have."

"So now because Hikaru found his true feeling for his brother, and would want to have you as a friend, it is not okay?"

"Huh?"

"Haruhi, you know the twins think you hate them now. You broke both of their hearts. Hikaru's the most. You should have seen the look on the twins face when you said you didn't accept and turned and walked away. I have never seen Hikaru look so defeated. Both of them have been dreading today. They were so nervous that you guys weren't going to accept and that you guys were going to hate them, and so when you said that you didn't just because they were brothers, their nightmare came a reality."

"Oh I honestly didn't think of it that way."

"Yes and because of your stubbornness, not only did you lose Hikaru as a potential partner today, you also lost them as a friend."

"No! I never wanted that!"

"I am not the one you need to be telling that to."

"Huh? Oh you are right!" Haruhi stood up and ran to the outer room, Kyoya just standing there smiling to himself.

When Haruhi got into the room however the twins were gone. "Hey where are Hikaru and Karou?"

Neither Tamaki nor Honey could respond they were upset with her. So Mori decided to answer to break the silence. "Home."

"Huh? Really so now Mori Senpai is the only one that will talk to me… how ironic."

Finally Tamaki responded, "Well they got their responses from all of us, they didn't have any other reason to stay. You know I am really disappointed in you, my dear daughter."

"Yeah, yeah Tamaki Senpai I get it. I made a mistake that is why I came out here. I wanted to apologize I still want to be friends with them. All I want is for them to be happy."

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"No it is not! They both deserve to be happy and if being together is the way then I am okay with it. I will be their number one supporter if I have to. I just really want to apologize. Can one of you guys please take me to their house?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up. His personality did a 180. "Aww I am so proud of you. That is my girl! If you want to make up with the twins then I will be glad to take you."

"Thanks, but let go of me."

"Aww how rude."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Tamaki Senpai!"

"Okay okay."

* * *

**Yay this chapter is up! During the vote on the last chapter the two highest votes were everyone accept and/or Haruhi does not. I believe the everyone accepts won by like two votes, however Alec the one who the story is for chose Haruhi does not so I believed it necessary to be in there. :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there is any mistakes in vocab, grammar, or spelling I do apologize as I am not feeling well. **

**Please review and I will start writing the next chapter soon! **

**Love you, **

**Naomi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Chapter 5 is ready! Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews. They inspire me to write more. :) Okay now well that is really all I have to say which means ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND MINOR LANGUAGE  
THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INCEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU DO THEN PLEASE... ENJOY!**

* * *

The trip to the twin's house was very nerve wrecking to say the least. Haruhi had no clue as how to start her apology. She knew she needed to, or her friendship with the twins would be over, and that cannot happen. Tamaki kept trying to make the tension in car die down, however it just wasn't happening. In Haruhi's opinion it was just making matters worse. She didn't want to hear his opinion on the twin's relationship, or anything about that for the matter. All she wanted to do is apologize and get past all this.

Finally after the 30 min ride which felt like a 5 hour ride, they were pulling up in the twin's driveway.

After a bunch of threating, Haruhi was now walking alone up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited. 5 minutes later and no answer she decided to ring again and knock extra loud. Finally one of their servants opened the door.

"Hey, are the twins home?"

"Yes… may I ask who you are and what you want?"

"Uh my name is Haruhi, I am one of the twin's friends from school."

"Well I can see that" the servant says looking over the uniform. "Well they came home in a very depressed mood and asked not to see anyone. Besides, they didn't tell us anyone was supposed to drop by."

"Yeah well they do not know I am coming, it was supposed to be a surprise. I am here to hopefully cheer them up."

"I doubt you can, but I guess you can go give it a shot. Whatever happened to them at school really took a toll out of them."

"Yeah, I bet. Well um do you know where I might find them?"

"They are probably in their room."

"And where is that?"

Sigh, "Follow me." And with that the servant let Haruhi in and walked her upstairs to the twin's room. The servant knocked and no one answered. She knocked again, "Excuse me sirs, I am sorry to intrude, but someone is here and they would not leave till they saw you."

Still nothing.

"Maybe they aren't in there…" Haruhi wondered out loud.

"No they are in there, they are just being stubborn." Knock, knock. "Excuse me sirs, I don't believe she is gonna leave until she sees you so-"Finally the twins had enough, the door was opened, and there stood a shirtless Hikaru looked really annoyed at the servant.

"Didn't we tell you we didn't want to be disturbed?" From where Hikaru was standing he couldn't see Haruhi.

"Yes sir, but she wasn't going to leave until she spoke to you guys and I didn't know what to do. You always told me to always treat your friends like I would treat you guys and-"

"Please just shut up. Yes I did say that, however please always follow our orders before anyone else's. If we said we didn't want to see anyone that means no one is allowed."

"Yes sir I understand. Please forgive me."

"It is okay. I am sorry for raising my voice I just had a really bad day."

"It's okay. You guys have always been good to me. Should I dismiss your visitor then?"

Sigh "No it is fine they are already in the house, and if it is one of our friends I do doubt they will leave if you ask. Send them in please."

And with that Haruhi made here presence known by walking out from behind the servant. Hikaru eyes got wide then narrowed. "What do you want?"

The servant looked at her master then at the visitor wondering if they were really friends. "Sir, should I escort her out."

Haruhi gave the servant a look and spoke, "No I am not leaving till I get what I had to say out!"

The servant gave her attention to Haruhi then Hikaru waiting for his answer.

Sigh, "No it is okay you are dismissed, I will speak to Haruhi."

"As you wish" and the servant left. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and then back in his room. Instead of inviting her in the room he stepped out into the hall and shut the door, making sure to not disturb his already depressed and disturbed brother.

Haruhi noticed the sudden protective action Hikaru did and guessed that Karou was in there. She was kind of jealous that Karou was so much protected. Now that Hikaru was standing there and the door wasn't blocking her view she noticed how nice Hikaru looked. Sure she has seen him shirtless before, but she never really took it into thought. 'I guess the saying, 'you never know what you got until it is gone' is true.'

Hikaru noticed Haruhi staring, but thought she was looking at him in disgust which really hurt however protecting Karou was his first priority. "Well, what do you want?"

"Huh oh well I was hoping to talk to both you and Karou…"

"Why? So you can hurt him more… no thank you. I am sorry, but there is no way in hell I will allow that happen again."

Haruhi was beyond shocked. She had never heard in her life either one of the twins cuss. "Well that is why-"

"No way, you can either talk to me or not at all. There is no way I will allow you to talk to Karou. We basically already had our father say he would disown us if we actually loved each other like that, so we hoped for the support of our best friends, and of course our closes one decides to not accept it. I just got Karou's spirit up from father, now I am going to have to bring it up again because of you."

"UGH I KNOW THAT IS WHY-"Again Haruhi was cut off, but now it was not because of Hikaru this time. No, this time it was because of the door behind Hikaru started to open.

"Hikaru are you out here?"

"Yes Karou I am out here. It is okay just go back to bed. I will be back in a minute."

"Kay" Karou spoke while rubbing his eyes.

Seeing as Karou was about to close the door, Haruhi decided to speak up and hopefully get Karou's permission to talk to the both of them. Hikaru wouldn't say no if Karou approved right?

"Hey Karou. Can I speak to the both of you for a moment?"

Karou finally looked at their guest and when his eyes lock on to Haruhi's, all he could feel was pain.

Haruhi noticed this and felt so awful, she really wanted to fix this. "Listen please it won't take long I promise."

Hikaru was mad, because at this point he could see the sadness in his brother's eyes. "Oh My God, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"Brother it is okay, let her talk."

"But Karou?"

"It is fine." Karou walked back into their room leaving the door cracked.

Hikaru could never say no to his brother. Yet again Hikaru sighed. He felt like he has been doing that a lot lately, and so he started walking into their room. "Fine, but if you make my brother cry again, I swear you will be kicked out of this house so fast."

Haruhi was frozen to her spot. She couldn't believe it. Never in her life time did she ever think she would have gotten threatened by one of the twins. After she snapped out of it she walked into the twin's room and halted on sight. There she saw, both twins shirtless, sitting on the bed. Karou was sitting on his brother's lap. Hikaru had is arms possessively wrapped around his brother's chest. They looked so comfortable and happy sitting there. Seeing that Haruhi knew right then and there that she had made the wrong choice back at the club, and that she was doing the right thing and apologizing to them.

She had finally walked all the way in and was now about 5 feet from the bed. Haruhi still didn't know how to start it, so she just stood there awkwardly thinking about what to say. However, Hikaru was getting very impatient at this point and Haruhi knew she was going to have to say something soon or else she was going to lose this chance.

"Listen, I just wanted to come here to apologize."

"What for you gave your opinion and that was that."

"Yes, but my opinion was immoral. I should have accepted you guys. It is just that I was taken aback about it and didn't know what to say."

"Well I would say you knew exactly what to say."

"Well that's not true, because I didn't not accept you just because you guys are brothers. That wasn't the real reason. I just said it because I didn't want to say the other reason, however Kyoya Senpai came in and told me that what I said to you guys actually offended you guys and I knew at that moment that I had to make it right."

Hikaru was still never skeptical about the whole thing, so Karou decided to speak up. "So then what is the real reason you don't accept me a Hikaru?"

"Well I uh… I guess… well I kind of don't want to say. I just want you to know that I am sorry and that I do accept you guys. I am happy you two are together. You guys are the perfect couple."

Both Hikaru and Karou noticed the red on Haruhi's face in the beginning of her sentence and how her sentence kept growing in speed as she spoke. The twins looked at each other. Karou lifted his eyebrows and Hikaru winked at his brother and gave an wicked grin. When they went to look back at Haruhi both of their faces were back to the indifferent facial expressions.

Hikaru spoke first. "Why can't you tell us the real reason…?"

Then Karou finished. "Unless there isn't a real reason."

"Haruhi knew she was going to have to tell them the real reason or they were never going to forgive her, but it was just so humiliating. Sigh, "Fine I will tell you." Both the twins leaned in, letter her know they were listening. "The truth is I always kind of thought that well you, Hikaru that is, and I might have had a thing and yeah…" During the whole time, her voice just kept getting quieter and quieter.

The twins just looked at each other then back at Haruhi, and both just started laughing.

"Hey what is so funny?"

"We just can't believe you said that out loud" Both managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Wait you both knew the reason?"

"Well after you first refused to tell us and your face started to get red, we kind of got the hint."

"Ugh, so why did you make me say it?"

"Oh come on you deserved it and you know it."

Haruhi was very livid because they were making fun of her, however she knew it was true. "So what now? Are you guys going to make fun of me at how wrong I was."

Both stopped laughing and Hikaru decided to answer her. "No we are not, because what you said was accurate. Before I figured out my feeling for Kaoru I did have feeling for you. There is no question on that, but I didn't know how to tell you. Plus Tamaki Senpai would have been furious if you and I ever started dating."

"Why should he care?"

"Oh my God, please tell me you aren't that dense. You know Tamaki Senpai loves you right?"

"What no he doesn't… He only thinks of me as his 'daughter'."

Sigh, "no he doesn't Haruhi. Believe me, he loves you more than just a 'daughter'. That is just his way of communicating it. Honestly he is too scared of your father right now to go any farther."

"Scared of my dad? That is so stupid."

"Yup, so if you are going to want to date him, I believe you are going to have to make the first move."

"Yeah I suppose you are right. Thanks guys, so does that mean I am forgiven?"

The twins looked at her and smiled. "Yeah of course you are."

"Good because I don't think I can live without you too."

"Us too, so do you want to go watch a movie with us?"

"Yeah sure sounds good!"

In Haruhi's mind she was praying that they sat like that during the movie because in all honestly she just thought they looked so adorable sitting like that.

* * *

**Yay this chapter is now up! Okay I really hope you guys liked it and I would love for your reviews especially on this chapter... **

****I know the Characters were OOC and here is my opinion why... I know Hikaru would never be mean to Haruhi, however in my opinion if the person you cared for the most was really hurt by someone you would more in likely be mean to that one person.  
And I also understand that Karou is really, well kind of pansyish especially in this chapter but again if your best friend(You also have very few friends) basically told you that they didn't like you anymore because of who you liked, you would probably be hurt... Also I feel even in then anime Karou has more feeling then Hikaru...**

**Anyway basically I would really like your opinion on this chapter: DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? WERE THE CHARACTERS OKAY EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE TAD BIT OOC?**

**Let me know! Review! **

**Love you guys! :) Until next time!**

**Naomi**


End file.
